Lapdances & Confessions
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: A night out in Vegas leads to a lot more for John and Randy Oneshot for JerichoholicAnonymous


**A/N: Oneshot for JerichoholicAnonymous for the #200 review for Slim to None**

**Hope everyone enjoys reading... I certainly enjoyed writing this one... and get comfortable, this one a little longer than the usual oneshots**

"Okay, boys," Ric said putting his arms around John and Randy as they came into the locker room. "Get changed. It's time to see if your lines have improved."

"Lines?" John said quirking an eyebrow at Ric trying to work out what he had planned.

"John, we're in Las Vegas, we're going to seek out those beautiful ladies this fine town has to offer," Ric said following it by his patented 'Wooooo'.

John shook his head at Ric's behaviour, laughing at the way the older man still acted like a teenage boy. He looked briefly at his best friend Randy who took a seat in front of his locker as he dug in his bag for a towel. Even having been in the company for five years now, John was still unable to tell anyone about his sexuality. In fact, he'd known Randy for an additional year, and even his best friend had no clue.

"Are you going?" he asked quietly as Randy unlaced his boots.

"Hell no," Randy said with a smirk. "He isn't talking about hitting up the town; he's talking about a strip club Johnny."

John tried to hold back his shocked expression but it faltered as Randy's smirk grew larger. Except for his biggest secret, John couldn't hold anything back from Randy. They knew each other too well. Maybe it came from travelling and working together, not to mention sharing hotel rooms to cut costs.

"You are so god damn naïve," Randy said shaking his head in amusement as he headed for the shower.

"No I'm not," John said meekly trying to defend himself as he followed Randy into the shower block.

They took cubicles next to one another and discussed how they wanted to proceed with the storyline they were embarking on. Summerslam was less than a month away and they wanted to try and up the ante on the matches they'd been involved with recently. Both men agreed they wanted to have the kind of storyline that would cement their places in history.

"You boys ready?" Ric called the locker room trying to rush them along.

"Ric, just go ahead, we'll catch up with you later," Randy shouted back hoping to appease his mentor.

"You better, Orton," Ric called with only a hint of humour in his voice.

John looked over at Randy and took in the frustrated look on his face. He knew they would have to make an appearance at some stage. It didn't bother him that much, as long as they weren't there for too long, he was sure he could handle it.

"Why don't you want to go?" John asked as they entered the now empty locker room.

"Go where?" Randy replied, having forgotten about the strip club since Ric left.

"With Ric; figured you'd be all for it," John said with a shrug as he pulled on his pants under his towel. "Since you're a world renowned ladies' man, surely a strip club is the perfect scene for you."

"And here I thought you knew me," Randy said with a sideways glance at John.

"You're telling me you'd rather hit the hotel room and sleep," John said not believing him.

"No, I'd just rather get laid," Randy said blatantly. "Strips clubs is all looky-no-touchy, unless you get a lap dance of course."

"I think you've got laid enough recently," John said pulling his shirt on. "I've lost track of how many times I've had to wait for you to finish your business."

"Jealous," Randy joked as he took a seat and pulled on his shoes. "Maybe we should hit a strip club; at least you'd know what a woman looked like, then."

"You know, you were an ass when I met you," John said heading to the door with Randy close behind. "And you're still an ass now."

John and Randy made their way through to where their car was parked and made the twenty minute journey back to the hotel. Still neither man had made any plans for the evening. When they hit their room, Randy dived onto the bed, grabbing a pillow and plumping it up to go under his head.

He'd been so quick to dive onto the bed, that the younger of the two men hadn't notice what John was taking in at that very moment. There was only one bed. John wasn't quite sure how to proceed. He didn't want to make too much out of it since Randy's favourite hobby when he was bored was to question John on the smallest of things which grew and grew until John was confessing all.

That being said, John needed to raise it as an issue because he was a natural cuddler. All of his ex's had told him so. The last thing he needed was to start cuddling up to Randy in his sleep and have to deal with a pissed off Randy while trying to hide the inevitable condition he knew he would find himself in.

It wasn't that necessarily did it for him, though he always thought his best friend had developed a god like body over the years, it was just sleeping up against a warm body would do it to anyone.

"Umm, Randy," John said running his hand over his head.

"What?" Randy said into the pillow without looking up.

"Umm, we have a, umm, a problem," John said tripping over his words.

"What?" Randy repeated still not lifting his head.

"There's only one bed," John said, finally causing Randy to turn his head and look around the room. The younger man shrugged his shoulders and let his head fall back down to the pillow. Just as John was about to give up and take a seat on the only chair in the room, Randy pushed himself up from the mattress.

Randy didn't say anything as he trudged over to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. John moved their cases out of the way, surprised Randy hadn't already thrown most off his belongings all over the room. John had become used to Randy's behaviours quickly when they first started rooming together. Taking it upon himself to keep the man tidy, hoping his own behaviours would rub off on him. He had to admit it had worked a little but Randy was still one of the messiest guys in the locker room.

Lounging out on the bed, John flicked on the television to find something to watch. Randy didn't seem bothered about the room and he knew if he tried to raise it again it would raise Randy's suspicions and the questions would start.

"What you got the TV on for?" Randy asked as he exited the bathroom, snapping John out of his thoughts. "We're supposed to be going out right?"

"I'm not going to a strip club Randy," John said matter of factly. "Ric can have my share."

"I was actually thinking about one of the casinos myself," Randy said. "Ric'll be in contact when he wants us to show."

"Why do you bow down to him?" John asked confused over the way Randy always gave in to him.

"Have you ever tried saying 'no' to him?" Randy asked with a smirk. "It's impossible."

Randy snatched the switch from John and turned the television off. John watched, slightly annoyed at his actions, but when Randy offered his hand to pull him from the bed, John willingly took it. Not expecting to be pulled up so quickly, John lost his balance and toppled into Randy, who steadied him around the waist.

"You alright?" Randy asked, his hands still resting on John's waist.

"Y-yeah," John stuttered, taken aback from the sudden closeness and sensations of being held by his best friend. "Just don't pull so quickly next time."

"I promise," Randy laughed stepping back. "Can't promise about tonight though."

"Slut," John muttered as they grabbed their wallets and key cards before leaving the room.

They headed out from the hotel and were ushered into a cab to take them to their destination. When they'd started rooming together the one thing they always agreed on was they wanted to stay somewhere which was away from the city center and a good distance from the arena they were working at. Being in Las Vegas made no difference.

When Randy was working the Evolution storyline, there were occasions when he would be booked into a high end hotel for appearances sake, but it was nothing for him to turn up at John's hotel, ringing him at two in the morning looking for a place to crash. He was never one for the posh hotels, always feeling as though he was being looked down at by the concierge team and he could never relax enough to fall asleep. As soon as he was crashed on the bed in John's room he was out in a couple of minutes, sleep overtaking him.

As the cab drove them over to The Strip, John thought back and realised he and Randy had been sharing hotel rooms for near enough the entire five years they had both been with the WWE. No one else on the roster had travelled and roomed with someone for that length of time. Why were they so different? There were others in the locker room who'd come up through the business together but when their careers took off they started getting their own rooms. So why were he and Randy still sharing?

"If you were tired you should have stayed behind," Randy said dragging him from his thoughts.

"Hmm," John responded not having really heard what Randy said. He turned his head to see Randy looking at him with the same look of concern he saw whenever John was hurt slightly during a match. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Ran, I'm fine, just thinking on things," John said immediately regretting the words pass his lips when he saw Randy's concern deepen. "And, no, it isn't anything I want to talk about."

"Are you sure? You know I'm a good listener," Randy said tapping his hand against John's bicep.

The spark which went through John caught him off guard. What the hell was that? For the second time that night, John was shocked at the sensations which went through his body at the slightest touch from his best friend. He couldn't understand it. Never since meeting him had John ever had thoughts about Randy in that way.

Before he could respond, the taxi driver pulled over outside one of the many casinos on The Strip and John took in the sight of Randy as he paid the fee for the cab ride. The man was gorgeous, John wasn't going to deny it and he had certainly grown into his body over the years. John thought he particularly looked better since he'd cut his hair shorter on the sides. The tight shirts he wore always looked good on him as well, really showing off the shape of his body. The man even knew how to work the baby oil to his advantage, using it define the abs on his stomach as well his biceps; not to mention the powerful thigh muscles he had. He wondered how long it took him to wash all of the body oil off his body.

"Jesus, Cena, snap out of it already," he chastised himself as he started picturing Randy in the shower.

"What?" Randy asked as he stepped out of the taxi to meet John on the sidewalk.

"Huh, what?" John said, not realising Randy had heard him speak.

"What's up with you tonight?" Randy asked. "You've been weird ever since we left the hotel."

"Sorry, I… I guess I just want to get going already. Win me some money," John said rubbing his hands together and plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Then you better take a few tips from me, last time we went to a casino you were nearly in debt by the time we finished," Randy said looping a friendly arm around John.

Feeling more relaxed as they walked along, John was in no rush to shrug Randy's arm from his shoulder as Randy reminded him about his last casino jaunt. He was right; he had nearly left in debt but it was a few years ago and John was sure he was better at the card games now, having played a few all night poker sessions in his first couple of years with the company.

"I learnt my lesson," John said with a smile. "Besides you always make sure I step away before I lose everything."

"Someone's got to look after your ass," Randy said joking, removing his arm from John's shoulders as they entered the casino.

"I'm starting to wish you were," John muttered to himself with Randy a few steps ahead of him.

He wasn't sure where this intense attraction was coming from but he had no choice but to go with the flow. There was no way Randy would ever return his feelings, what with being straight, but John decided he could have his little crush. As long as Randy didn't find out, no harm, no foul. Though, when they got back to their one bed hotel room tonight, it would be interesting. Somehow John was going to have to keep control of his body and not curl into Randy's side.

John jogged a couple of steps to catch up with Randy and he followed him through the rows of slot machines until they were at the tables.

"Blackjack or Texas Hold 'Em?" Randy asked looking at John.

"Which am I better at?" John asked hoping Randy would guide him.

"Blackjack, you don't have to bluff," Randy said with a smirk, grabbing John's wrist and dragging him toward the blackjack tables.

"Was anyone else hitting the casinos tonight, or were they all going with Ric?" John asked as Randy searched for the right table. John knew he was trying to find one which would cater to both of their card playing abilities.

"No idea," Randy said with a shrug as he stopped to check the betting amounts on a nearby table. "Those going out will be with Ric, I doubt anyone else was going out. Come on then, Cena; time to see if Blackjack's your game."

"Remind me," John said he knew he was looking at Randy with a lost expression. When Randy's head fell to the table, John couldn't keep the charade up. "Come on Randy, give me a little credit."

John laughed as Randy sent him an evil look, which he knew straight away he wanted to see again, because as much as it was evil to everyone else, he could see Randy's caring nature behind it.

"John, I'm being serious right now," Randy said sternly as he took out his wallet. "I can't watch what you're up to when we're here."

"Ran, I'm fine," he said pulling out his own wallet and handing over two fifty dollar bills. "Now come on. I want to get a couple of hands in before Ric starting calling."

Randy gave him one last look before turning to focus on the table in front of them. They played for nearly an hour before Randy's phone started ringing. When he answered it, John saw his shoulders sink and he immediately knew it was Ric on the other end.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be there shortly," Randy said with a huff. "No man, we'll be there. Let us finish this hand though. Okay we won't be long."

"Let me guess," John said as Randy tucked his phone back into his coat pocket.

"Yeah, they're at a joint just off The Strip," Randy said, suddenly losing his good mood.

They finished their current hands and John was amazed at how well he had done. He was concentrating on each hand so much that he didn't notice how much he had accrued in the last hour. And as much as he didn't do as well as Randy, he was still pleased with his accomplishment.

"Let's go change these up," Randy said looping his arm around John again.

John could sense Randy's good mood was well and truly gone and he wished he could do something to make him feel better. He knew Randy wasn't keen on going to the strip club, but as he said, when Ric wants you to go, you go. John wondered if it would be different if Randy was actually seeing someone rather than the one night stands he seemed to have.

He felt a pang of jealousy go through him just at the thought but he pushed it to the side telling himself he had no right. Randy wasn't his, he was just his best friend, his very straight best friend. Though the way he was feeling from his own thought, what would it be like to see Randy watching the girls dancing at the club? Whether he was into strip clubs or not, he was a ladies' man who very much liked the view.

"Can I ask you something?" Randy said as stepped out into the night air after changing up their chips.

"What?" John said following alongside Randy.

"Have you ever been to a strip joint?"

"No," John said as he coughed, trying to hide his admission, turning his face away from Randy's view, knowing the man had a massive grin on his face. He hoped Randy didn't push the subject and try to find out why; the last thing he needed to do was come up with a weak excuse. He hated keeping such a large part of his life from Randy but he'd already come up against so much hate to those who found out in his home town, he just wasn't prepared to risk losing his best friend.

"Well this will be an interesting experience for you then," Randy said.

When John finally turned his head back to look at Randy, he was confused to see a worried expression gracing his features. It was a look he hadn't ever seen on Randy before and that in turn concerned John. The younger man kept quiet as they walked along the sidewalk. Whenever it would get crowded, Randy's hand always went to the small of John's back, guiding him through the maze of people, as though worried he would lose him.

John was far from complaining. In fact he wished they could walk for longer, just the two of them, with Randy's hand on him, sending the electric pulses up his spine like it was currently doing. He wanted to ask why Randy was so worried but he'd known Randy long enough not to ask, you were better waiting for him to tell you.

Even after the crowds started to thin, Randy's hand never left John's back and as he started leading him away from The Strip, Randy pulled John a little closer to his side. John realised they were nearing the club when he saw a throng of people outside a building. It wasn't as seedy-looking as he expected it to be but he still wasn't sure he wanted to go in.

Randy must have sensed his inhibitions because he dragged him off the street into an alleyway before they got to close.

"You aren't going to like this," Randy said, without connecting with John's eyes.

"What makes you say that? I'm a hot bloo-"

"Yeah, but you're one of the nice ones," Randy said. "Ric's at home in these places. It was his idea to do this kind of thing for the Evolution storyline. He'll insist on you, on both of us, getting a lap dance. And with the way they move over you, your body will react whether you like it or not."

"Randy, stop treating me like a kid," John admonished him. "I may not choose to go to places like this but it doesn-"

"I'm not treating you like a kid, I'm just saying," Randy said gulping a little. "Go with the flow. The sooner you have a dance, the sooner we can get out of there."

John nodded in agreement, not wanting to think about his body reacting to the girl who was going to grinding against him. Even as a teenager, John knew he wasn't in to girls. He learnt early on how to act around his friends, careful not to show any interest in the way they looked when they were in the locker room. Sure, he found it hard trying to be one of the guys around the cheerleaders, and eventually he stopped trying. Thankfully not many noticed and figured he was just a nice guy, much like Randy thought.

Just as they were about to step back onto the street, Randy grabbed his wrist again to stop him.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"Ran," John shouted at him in shock. "That's none of your business."

"Don't pop the cork in there," Randy warned. "If you do the other's will ride you for it."

"Any tips?" John asked, suddenly more nervous about his co-workers than anything else.

"Try and think of something that doesn't turn you on," Randy said with a shrug.

"What works for you?" John asked intrigued as they headed up to the door of the club.

Randy didn't answer straight away as he spoke to the guy on the door saying they were with the Flair party already inside. The bouncer opened the door and John went into sensory overload as he entered the room. He was grateful for Randy's ever present hand on his back and finally took a step forward when he felt the nudge from Randy.

John glanced around the room, seeing half naked women all over the place. He wasn't ignorant to a woman's beauty, but he just wasn't attracted to it. He'd rather see a buff man like Randy than a woman. Randy nudged him forward again and John looked to see where he was being lead. He could see Ric, a wide grin across his face as he saw them approach, indicating the two chairs next to one another which had obviously been saved for them.

"You never told me," John said, nearly shouting over the music as they approached the corner where everyone was.

"What?" Randy asked puzzled at John's comment.

"What works for you?" John asked him for a second time.

Randy looked at him; moving around to his other side, just as one of the dancers made their way over to them. John smiled briefly at the way Randy protected him from the woman. If only he were protecting him for different reasons. He started to consider the option of admitting to Randy when they got back to the hotel room that night. It would be easier for him if Randy knew, though he suspected it would put a strain on his friendship with the man. For sure he would be seeking out a separate room that night if he did.

"That Kelly Kelly chick on the ECW brand," Randy said stepping ahead of John turning back to smile at John.

John chuckled and kept up with Randy, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Randy sat in the one closest to Ric, and immediately engaged in conversation with his former mentor. John was more than a little out of his comfort zone and while everyone else engaged in conversations with one another, John simply looked around the club, taking it in. He had to admit, it had a tasteful décor and again he was surprised at the lack of seediness he was expecting. His eyes started wandering to the staff, and he was surprised to see male staff as well as female. Though they were behind the bar and were clothed, he could see they were all in good shape. He wondered if they were dancers as well.

"See anything you like," Randy said nudging his arm. John turned back to Randy blushing, hoping he hadn't been spotted looking at the bar staff.

"Do you?" John countered trying to play it cool. Randy simply laughed in response, though John noticed Randy avoided his question as much as John had.

When a waitress appeared to take an order, Ric ordered another round of drinks and requested the presence of another two dancers for his friends. John gulped back the nausea he felt at the thought, but continued trying to play it cool.

"Ric's showing off his money again," Randy said with a cocky grin John hadn't seen since the Evolution days.

"Randy, my boy, you can pick any of the ladies, I know you've got exquisite taste," Ric said with a knowing laugh. "What about you John, anything you like?"

"You know what, Ric; I think I should just pick one out for John," Randy said and John let go of the breath he was holding. "He'd want them all. He's greedy like that."

"A man after my own heart," Ric said as he stood up and excused himself to the bathroom.

John turned in his seat to speak to Randy but Randy simply shook his head slightly, indicating for him to go with the flow. He did lean in and apologise for the behaviour but it was the easiest way to get through it for him. John nodded his acknowledgement. He wished he could relax before anyone noticed how uptight his body was.

"John will you relax," Randy hissed at him, reading his mind.

"I don't know how; I'm not exactly comfortable being here," John barked back quietly.

"Go into character. Picture yourself as the John Cena you were when you first started in the business. Back when you were doing the Word Life stuff," Randy said. "Cocky and arrogant."

"It's not who I am," John said.

"It wasn't then either, but you got through it, and you pulled it off," Randy said encouraging him. "And follow my lead."

John nodded and took his drink as the waitress returned with the order. Maybe if he had some alcohol in him he could cope with it a little better. He took a long swig of the beer and could sense Randy watching his behaviour.

"So Randy, which one are you going to have," Ric's voice came over the din of the music.

"I reckon this beauty should entertain John," Randy said with a cocky smirk. "A nice toned body for our bodybuilding friend. As for me, well, it has to be this classy lady."

John felt his stomach churning as the blonde girl Randy picked out for him stepped closer to him, pushing his legs apart so she could step between them. He watched Randy out the corner of his eye, seeing him relax into the chair as the brunette dancer started moving to the music.

He knew from what Randy said that it was all looking and no touching so he kept his hands in the same position as Randy and allowed the dancer to move against him. He looked passed Randy to see Ric was being entertained by a couple of dancers so he relaxed a little knowing he wasn't being watched.

Randy had mentioned that he was going to react to it, even if he didn't like it, but so far nothing the dancer was doing had even the slightest reaction on his body. Being gay wasn't new for John and he knew his body would never respond. He felt sorry for the dancer as she worked hardest to get a rise out of him, but nothing worked.

He continued glancing at Randy as he sat with that same cocky smirk across his face that John was starting to hate. The Randy who was on show tonight was not the man he knew and John's earlier attractions were slowly being washed away.

"Would it help if you pictured him?" the dancer breathed into John's ear as she pushed her breasts into his face.

"What?" John asked shocked, snapping his head round to look at her.

"It's okay, I don't take offence," the girl whispered. "Most guys aren't thinking of me when I dance. Though I hate to say it, your friend apparently doesn't know you very well."

John squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, scared that someone else might notice his lack of response. He felt his arm being nudged and looked at Randy who was back to looking like his friend while Ric was busy with his dancers. John took in the look of concern on Randy's face and nodded he was okay to Randy's silent question.

"Honey," Randy said getting the blonde's attention. "Johnny here is more into a woman's ass than her breasts. Do me a favour and work it a little."

John sent Randy a pleading look, he didn't need the dancer doing anything different; nothing was going to get him excited. As she started though, Randy got his attention again and leant in as far as he could with his own dancer still working him.

"I said not to pop the cork, I didn't say don't react at all," Randy admonished him, clearly having noticed John's lack of excitement. "Just picture whoever it is that turns you on the most."

John tried not to blush at the suggestion. He was really starting to hate coming here and wished he could leave. He just needed to get through the one dance and then he and Randy could make their excuses and go.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to relax and let his fantasies take over. He pictured himself at home in bed with his lover, clinging to their body as they pushed into him. He felt a twitch down below and realised it was working so he kept the image going in his head. He couldn't tell who the man was in his dream, as their head was lowered, lips attacking John's neck as they rocked into him, pushing him to his release.

"That's it, Johnny. Enjoy it," he heard Randy encourage him from his side.

It startled him how quickly his reaction was as the sound of his voice infiltrated the fantasy. Before he knew it, he was picturing Randy lying on top of him, thrusting into him repeatedly. His member was getting harder in his pants and he was grateful the song was coming to an end so he didn't make a fool out of himself.

As the last chord of the song hit, the two dancers slid away from the men and John shifted in his seat, trying to hide the reaction his body had from his thoughts, though everyone but Randy would think it was from the dancer. The blonde gave him a knowing look before slinking back out into the main area of the room and John felt his cheeks flushing again. At least he was in a darkened room where it wouldn't be so obvious.

He grabbed his beer and downed the remainder of the drink, impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for Randy to quit his act so they could get out of there. So far, no one but Randy and Ric had even attempted to make conversation with him, and the night was becoming a total bust.

A tap on his leg brought him from his thoughts and Randy indicated it was time to go. They said their farewells and most men headed for the exit, though this time Randy's hand wasn't on his back, and John wished he could feel it one more time.

They flagged down a cab to take them to the hotel, and John noticed Randy was quiet on the way back, though it wasn't the same silence as earlier in the night. He felt like Randy was pissed off with him and wished he would say something to him, even if to tell him he was angry. When they got to the hotel, Randy left the cab leaving John to pay for the fare.

When he exited the cab himself, he could see Randy stood waiting for him outside the door to the hotel. At least he was waiting for him. He didn't know what he had done that could anger him like this. Up until they were seated in the club, Randy had been attentive, guarding John from the unknown. Once they got going however, Randy changed. Now he just seemed as though he didn't want to be around John.

The ride up in the elevator was as quiet as the cab ride and John didn't know how to break the silence. As soon as the doors were open, Randy was marching along the corridor and opened the door to their hotel room as quickly as possible. He didn't even hold it open for John, swinging it shut so John had to pull his own key card out by the time he got there.

When he opened the door, he heard the shower running in the bathroom and wondered why Randy was already taking another shower since it had only been a couple of hours since his shower at the arena.

John decided to get the bed ready before he changed; he pulled down the sheets on both sides of the bed, putting his phone and wallet on the left hand nightstand. He knew Randy was a right side sleeper since he always took the right hand bed in their rooms. As he stripped his shirt from his body he heard the door to the bathroom open and Randy stepped through in just a towel.

"It's all yours if you want it," Randy said going over to the right side of the bed.

"I'm good," John said in reply, trying not to look over at Randy's body.

John went over to his travel case and dug out his pyjama bottoms, thinking it better to wear them considering they were sharing a bed that night. He daren't say anything to Randy in case he said anything to anger him further. He knew it was best to leave Randy to his thoughts when he was in these moods.

"Sorry I'm quiet," Randy said catching John off guard. "I just don't like the way I feel when I come out of those places."

"I know that feeling," John said, sitting on the opposite side of the bed, his back to Randy.

"Just be grateful you don't have to go through it every week," Randy said. "You know he made us go so often-"

"Why does it bother you so much?" John asked interrupting him. "Most men love to go places like that."

"Then why don't you?" Randy bit back.

John couldn't answer Randy's question without lying, and he hated doing that. He felt like he'd been lying too long and one more was going to make him crack. It was better for Randy not to get answer at all. John stripped out of his jeans and reached over for his pyjama bottoms only to find them gone.

He suddenly felt Randy up close behind him, felt the towel rubbing against his lower back where Randy's hand had been resting for so long on their walk to the club.

"Why don't you?" he asked softly in John's ear.

John's heart raced to point it was too much and he pushed off the bed, stepping away from Randy's proximity. What the fuck was going on? He woke up this morning and everything was normal, now he was having reactions to Randy's touch, his voice. He was appearing in his fantasies, and now that same man was pressing up against him.

"I… I just don't like getting that up close and personal with people I don't know," John lied turning away from Randy, unable to hold his gaze, knowing he'd lied to his best friend; again. He heard movement behind him, and knew Randy was moving. He took a sharp intake of breath as he felt Randy step in close, his breath mingling on John's neck.

His skin started trembling when he felt Randy's fingertips run down his arm before moving to his waist. John closed his eyes, relishing the touch of Randy's hand as it slipped around until it lay across his stomach. John could have whimpered when he felt the pressure of Randy's body against his leave his skin until he felt more fingers run slowly down his spine.

"What if it were me?" Randy asked as softly as he had when they were sat on the bed.

"W-What do you m-mean?" John staggered over his words.

"You know what I mean," Randy said a little more firmly. "I'm just pissed off you never told me."

John's eyes screwed even tighter together as he realised Randy knew his biggest secret. He didn't know what to do or how to react. After the feelings which had been gathering speed tonight, he wanted nothing more than to have Randy kiss him and lay him down, but the likelihood of that happening was minimal.

"How long?" John asked needing to know.

"How long have I known or how long have I suspected?" Randy said sounding stern.

"B-Both," John said, struggling to keep his breath with Randy so close to his body, both hands still touching him.

"I've suspected for a long time, John," Randy said. "In the six years I've known you, I've never known you to have a girlfriend. I knew for sure tonight."

John steeled himself and found the courage to open his eyes, though they never connected, and step away from Randy's touch. He knew what would be coming and he wanted to get away before it happened. Maybe that way they could save their friendship. At least, in time they could.

"I'll get another room," John said going over to where he dropped his jeans.

Randy's hands grabbed his waist before he could reach for the discarded clothing, spinning him on the spot and pushing him gently back against the wall.

"Why would you do that?" Randy asked.

"I won't stay here and take abuse, I've had enough of that in the past," John said still not looking Randy in the eye.

"Answer me one question," Randy said keeping John pinned against the wall. He lifted John's head so John had no choice but to look at him and when he did John saw a truth he'd never seen before. "How many women have you seen me with?"

"I… but… all those times," John said struggling to find the words.

"Were guys," Randy said with a small smirk. "I had my suspicions about you, but it wasn't until tonight I knew for sure."

"That's why you hate those places?" John asked, realisation setting in as Randy nodded his acknowledgement.

"I never thought about you in that way until tonight," Randy admitted. "I don't know what it was, but… there was just something different about you."

"Yeah," John said with a smirk. "I know the feeling."

Before John could say anything else, Randy leant in and captured his lips. It was soft and sweet at first as he grew accustomed to the feel of the other man's lips. After so long as friends, it was a strange sensation to be kissing him. It wasn't long before the kisses became more demanding as John wanted to taste more of Randy. Randy nibbled on his lower lip, causing John to moan and his wishes came true as Randy gently pushed his tongue against John's.

Not wanting Randy to pull away from the kiss, John lifted his hand and held Randy close by his neck. The simple gesture was enough to jolt Randy into action. The kiss became hungry as Randy's tongue searched out John's, mating together as they moaned into each other's mouths. The floodgates of built up unknown passion opened and they couldn't stop kissing, Randy pushing John's body harder to the wall as his hands travelled over every inch of exposed skin. John, still too scared to let go, kept his hand on Randy's neck as the kissing continued.

John finally broke the kiss and moaned loudly as he felt Randy's lower body grind against his.

"Huh, you didn't have that reaction at the club," Randy joked before lowering his lips to John's neck. John was in heaven as Randy nipped and licked his way across his skin, attacking his neck and collarbone before moving to the other side of John's neck.

"Ran, I-" John didn't need to finish his whimpered statement before Randy was lifting him the floor, carrying him to the bed, laying him down and moving over him. John desperately wanted to feel every inch of Randy's skin, taste it under his lips; but with the way Randy was working his body, John was struggling to catch his breath let alone have a coherent thought.

He gripped tight to Randy's arms as his new lover explored his body. He felt Randy stop momentarily as his fingers neared the waistband of his boxers. They looked into one another's eyes and they knew this was the moment. This was when things were going to change. As soon as Randy's hand slipped under the waistband of John's boxers there was no going back. From this moment on, it was all or nothing. John could tell Randy wanted it just as much as he needed to feel Randy's touch. He nodded his acknowledgement and he felt the pad of Randy's thumb run parallel to the waistband.

John closed his eyes to the delicate touch, savouring it, committing the feeling to memory so he could recall it any time he wanted. Randy's fingers moved closer to the waistband and John's breath hitched as his fingers dipped beneath. It wasn't far, but it was enough to let him know it was happening.

Randy's lips connected with his again, and the younger man didn't hesitate to take it further this time as his hands still played with the tops of his boxers. John's hands grasped Randy's head as he took control of the kiss. John was so caught up in the kiss, the amazing taste of Randy's lips and tongue as they melded with his own, he didn't notice Randy's hands slip into the back of his boxers, gripping his cheeks and pulling him tight to his body.

Randy's hands felt perfect against his skin and when he dragged the tips of fingers across his butt cheeks, John moaned in pleasure at the sensation. Before he knew it, he was lying naked under Randy's body and Randy whipped his towel away so there was nothing between them. John could feel Randy completely against him, and if his member wasn't already rock hard, the thought alone of being naked with Randy would have been enough to make him so.

"Do you have any supplies?" Randy asked attacking John's neck with nibbling kisses.

"No," John whimpered as Randy hit a particularly sensitive spot on his collarbone. He heard Randy growl against his neck, before pushing off the bed and heading to his overnight bag. He was worried he'd upset Randy but when Randy turned back and he could see his hard member as hard he currently as, he knew Randy just didn't want to leave the bed.

"First thing tomorrow, we're going out to get some," Randy said, gripping his bottle of baby oil in hand.

"Ran," John said, not quite sure if what he was about to say was going to ruin the mood or not.

"Yeah, Johnny," Randy said as he stretched out next to John.

"It's umm… it's been-"

"Shhh," Randy said kissing him gently. "I know. I won't do anything to hurt you."

Randy poured some baby oil into his hand, warming it a little before reaching for John's cock. John let his eyes drift shut, a hand running over Randy's forearm as he lay propped up, completely at ease with touching John as though they'd been together for years.

John moaned again as Randy's hand slipped down to cradle his balls, running his fingers over the sensitive area. John, even with his eyes closed, could feel Randy watching his reactions, and he knew Randy was enjoying it as much as John. Randy let his finger trail down to John's opening but he didn't push in to begin with. John was in heaven as Randy teased his opening, it wasn't a malicious teasing, just taking his time, getting to know John's body, what he liked and what he didn't. So far, Randy was hitting the mark with everything he did.

Randy leant down, keeping a distance between their bodies, and kissed John gently as he pushed a finger in.

"Easy Johnny," Randy soothed as John tensed up from the invasion. "I'm going to make sure you enjoy every second. You don't need to worry."

John relaxed his whole body as Randy slowly worked his finger in and out of John, purposely missing the sweet spot inside which was begging to be touched. It was only minutes later when John started pushing down trying to take more of his finger that Randy gave in and pushed a second finger in, causing John to moan loudly.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked stopping his slow invasion, concern flooding his face.

"God, yes," John moaned, gripping onto Randy's free arm as he resumed his work down below as a small smile stretched across his face.

"Think you can handle a little something extra?" Randy asked eyeing John, as he scissored him, stretching his opening for his own entry later.

"What do you… oh fuck," John cried as Randy finally brushed against his prostate, causing his back to arch up off the mattress. "Again."

"Oh no," Randy said chuckling. "Can't have too much of a good thing."

Randy pulled his fingers from John and reached for the bottle of baby oil again, pouring some into his hand. This time, instead of going for John's cock he wrapped his hand around his own, giving it a good tug as he lubed it up. John watched him, licking his lips, wishing he could be the one to be doing that.

"Next time," Randy whispered in his ear before biting it gently.

John parted his legs wider so Randy could move in between them. Randy lifted his legs up so they could wrap around him as he lined his cock up with John's opening.

"Ready baby?" Randy said running his hand along John's thigh. John smiled at the endearment and nodded, more than ready to feel Randy inside of him. The younger man took his time, responding to John's body as he accepted the hard muscle. "Tell me when."

John closed his eyes, taking a deep breath feeling his body instantly relax. Though he didn't open his eyes, he nodded at Randy, who pulled out and slowly pushed back in, holding still when John moaned.

"It's okay," John said. "It feels good."

Randy pushed in until he was buried to the hilt and slowly retreated, repeating the action without stopping this time. John opened his eyes, connecting with Randy's as his new lover set a quickening pace which had John moaning beneath him.

"Closer," John breathed, grasping Randy's arms. "Need you closer."

John pulled Randy down so he was leaning over him and their lips met, kissing each other at the same pace of Randy's thrusts. As Randy's thrusts grew faster so their kisses became hungrier and soon they were devouring each other as Randy thrust harder into John though still not hitting the spot inside of John that was still begging to be touched.

John's hands were everywhere; gripping the sheets beneath him, clawing at Randy's back as he thrust into him, clamping around his neck so he didn't stop kissing him; anywhere he could get his hands they were there. Eventually it was John who tore his lips from Randy as the need to take oxygen into his lungs became too great.

"Ohhh fuck, Ran, please god make me cum," he moaned grasping Randy at the shoulder as that feeling he'd missed so much started building in the pit of his stomach. His cock leaking pre-cum all over his stomach as Randy thrust into him harder.

"You want me to make you cum," Randy breathed in his ear, changing the angle of his thrusts, hitting John's bundle of nerves, causing him to practically scream.

"Oh my god, again," John ordered and Randy infectious smile crept out onto his face and he thrust into it with every stroke.

John's moaning grew louder as he got closer to his end, his arms wrapping around Randy's body as his tanned lover pounded harder than ever into him.

"Come on Johnny, baby," Randy moaned. "Want you to cum so you can milk my cock with those muscles."

Randy's words were all it took for John to cry out in completion feeling his whole body tense as he shot his thick creamy cum over his stomach and chest. He could still feel his muscles clamp down on Randy and within a couple more thrusts the younger man followed him into bliss.

"Fuck," Randy cried collapsing down onto John's body.

They for a few minutes, with Randy on top of John, catching their breath and when they recovered, Randy rolled off, pulling John with him so he was resting his head on Randy's chest. Randy draped an arm over John's shoulder and John automatically linked their hands together, loving the feel of being in Randy's arms.

They ended up laying like that, no need for words, for nearly an hour until realised he was feeling sticky from where he hadn't cleaned up. Randy offered to help him clean up, moving out from under John so he was lapping at his skin. John pushed him off with a laugh, reminding him they had an early start the next morning and if Randy helped they wouldn't make it out of the hotel room let alone make it to the next house show.

They laughed harder as Randy pulled a fake pout but let John go in for a shower, promising to be waiting for him when he got out. John tried to make his shower as quick as possible, cleaning the dried, sticky cum from his stomach and chest. When he'd dried off and stepped back out into the main room, he stopped and smiled as he saw Randy sound asleep on his back, his arm stretched to the side as though waiting for John to join him.

John crawled into bed and cuddled into Randy, pulling the sheets up and over their bodies and as he settled, Randy closed his outstretched arm around John, brushing a soft kiss to John's head.

"Mine."

**A/N: Please review. I love to know what everyone thinks**


End file.
